With the increasing diversification of household appliances, various electrical appliances have been inseparable from power supplies. The connection of plugs and sockets for power supply has the advantages of good usability, low cost and good popularization. As a result, plugs and sockets become one of the most common electrical components in people's production and life. An existing plug of general international standard (GB) is composed of a plastic part and two or three metal inserts. The plastic part is easy to hold and has the function of insulation protection. As pins of the plug, the metal inserts are connected with the socket for power supply. Protective measures are not available for the effective conductive part of a traditional plug. When the plug is plugged in or unplugged, the conductive inserts may produce sparks due to improper operation or water-borne pins. What's more, electric shock or short-circuit of the pins may occur when a finger touches an exposed part at the upper end of the pins due to improper operation, causing damage to users and devices.
The utility model patent (201120495928.3) discloses a power plug protector comprising a power plug body with a wire, inserts are arranged on the power plug body, and an insulating sheath is arranged on a portion of the inserts close to the power plug body. The utility model is characterized in that the inserts are arranged on the power plug body, and the insulating sheath is arranged on the portion of the inserts close to the power plug body. The existence of the insulating sheath does not affect the contact between the inserts and the socket, and more importantly, the insulating sheath is made of a material that is anti-creeping, waterproof, heat-resistant, wear-resistant, flame retardant and reusable as required. In this way, electric shock due to accidental contact between a hand with the inserts while plugging-in and unplugging the plug can be prevented due to the protective effect of the insulating sheath, avoiding damage to the human body and ensuring safe use of electricity. However, the protective sheath of the patent has obvious defects, that is, the insulating sheath is not in close contact with the plug body, the waterproof performance is poor, and the probability of leakage is high.